Lo Que Pudo Ser
by Cerberuxs
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry es llevado ante los pilares de la magia los cuales le jusgan y le dan la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre quizo y deseo pero a un costo no pensado


**DISCLAIMER: **Todo pertenece a su majestad, JK Rowling, la WARNER BROS y las diversas editoriales que publican estos libros. Solo lo hago para entretener mi loca imaginación y leer sus Reviews.

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

En lo que solía ser el campo de Quidditch del prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraba una zona de guerra y desolación en la cual se podían ver una gran cantidad de cuerpos, abatidos algunos, otros inconscientes, de los cuales muchos pertenecían al bando del mas malvado mago oscuro de todos los tiempos; Voldemort, mortifagos quienes le habían jurado fidelidad, quienes habían sido abatidos por un pequeño grupo de jóvenes magos que les opusieron resistencia, dicho grupo era liderado, no por el conocido director de dicha institución; Albus Dumbledore quien se encontraba en el interior del mismo encargándose de la protección de los estudiantes quienes fueron atacados por varios grupos de mortifagos, quienes en un primer ataque realizado por jóvenes e inexpertos aliados de Voldemort intentaron sembrar caos en los distintos miembros del plantel, estos al ser derrotados fueron atacados por el verdadero grupo de ataque, conformado por la elite de estos, el Circulo Interno liderados por Voldemort, quien no pudo franquear las puertas del Colegio al ser detenido por la conocida ED ( Ejercito Dumbledore ), un grupo que empezó como un refuerzo aparte para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y la cual fue tomando fuerza dentro y fuera de las Paredes del Colegio y con el transcurrir del tiempo fue de igual o mayor importancia que la _Orden del Fénix _.

Esta defensa era dirigida por tres jóvenes de no más de diecisiete años, uno de ellos de cabello negro azabache, profundos ojos verde esmeralda y una conocida cicatriz que le fue hecha por el mago con quien se enfrentaba, quien le acompañaba y, además, le seguía en poder, era un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules los cuales mostraban una determinación igual de intensa al fuego de su cabello, algo mas alto que el joven anteriormente descrito y de quien era mejor amigo desde que se conocieron hace ya tanto tiempo, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y quien completaba el trío era una joven chica de cabello castaño no tan enmarañado como en años anteriores, ojos azules, elegante y grácil figura; la cordura del grupo y la razón, puesto que el pelirrojo era el estratega, el moreno la unión y el poder; ya no eran chicos puesto que todo lo que les había sucedido les hizo perder cualquier rastro de infancia que hubiesen podido tener. Pero dos de ellos yacían en el suelo por culpa de la maldición asesina el _Avada Kedavra _que les había lanzado Lucius Malfoy uno de los últimos mortifagos en caer, mas no yacían muertos como se hubiese creído sino se encontraban inconscientes al llevar en su sangre la misma protección que lleva su amigo desde su primer año de edad, ellos eran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, el conocido Trío de Gryffindor, quienes eran los únicos en enfrentarse al Voldemort, mientras el resto del plantel de Hogwarts, luchaba con algunos pocos Mortifagos y los demás miembros del ED estaban heridos e incapaces de luchar o lastimosamente muertos. Por lo que los demás solo podían observar ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían levantado un escudo de protección sobre la escuela de tal magnitud que los profesores solo podían especular el verdadero poder estos.

-Asustado, Tom –decía Harry a su adversario, al verle titubear– Apuesto mi fortuna en a que jamás pensaste que un grupo de alumnos fuera a detener a la Elite de tus Mortifagos y que no sobrevivirás a nuestro encuentro.

-Jamás Potter, jamás perderé ante un chiquillo como tu – respondió, quien ya había perdido su apariencia viperina, y deja verse como realmente era, un hombre de aparentemente cuarenta años, largo cabello negro y ojos de igual color-.

-Si, si lo aras por que la profecía que buscas desde hace dos años así lo dice – comento Harry, mientras le narraba la profecía – "_ Aquel nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere, será quien traiga el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro, le marcara como su igual, y tendrá un poder que el teme y desconoce "._ Es sencillo Tom, me marcaste como tu igual, y me darás tu poder para derrotarte, sin caer en la oscuridad como lo hiciste, pero basta de palabras, es hora de acabar esto definitivamente.

Todos los que escucharon dicha afirmación se sorprendieron al oírle ya que conocían a quien lo decía, incluso su mas arrecimo ¿Enemigo ? Draco Malfoy se sorprendió, puesto que el jamás seria capaz de lastimar a alguien ¿O si ?.

Lo que siguió a continuación llamo la atención a quienes observaban, la que seria la batalla final entre dos fuerzas completamente opuestas, el primero en atacar fue Tom Riddle, pero no lo hizo como si quisiera divertirse con su contrincante, ya que lo hizo con las maldiciones y hechizos mas fuertes que conocía, todos ellos de Artes Oscuras, pero lo que dejo sin habla fue que Harry atacara de igual manera pero con mucho mas poder de lo que lo hacia su Némesis.

-Como consiguió Harry los libros donde aparecen esas maldiciones y aun más importante por que no cayo en la oscuridad como ocurrió con Riddle –Pregunto Sirius Black a Dumbledore, mientras observaban la lucha desde los ventanales del Gran Salón-.

-Los consiguió en la Biblioteca privada de Salazar Slytherin, en la Cámara de los Secretos y no cayo en la maldad por que siempre encontró alguien a quien amar, aunque también ayudo el recuerdo de sus padres, el afecto de Sirius, Remus y todos nosotros – Respondió Ron, quien llegaba acompañado y apoyado de su novia Hermione y de paso asustando a todos los que allí se encontraban, puesto que les vieron recibir la Maldición asesina-.

-¿ Como ...?

-Como sobrevivimos, bueno fue...

** FLASH BACK **

**-**Seguro que es ese Harry – pregunto Hermione-.

**-**A menos que se me halla olvidado hablar _Parsel _Mione,si estoy seguro, dice como unir nuestra fuerza mágica mediante nuestra sangre y todo lo que ello implica.

**-**O sea –pregunto Ron- .

**-**O sea, que nuestras sangres se unirán y existe la posibilidad que al esto ocurrir nuestro poder aumente, pero...

**-**Pero que Harry –pregunto Hermione-.

**-**Hay que usar demasiada Magia Oscura.

**-**Yeso te preocupa ? La hemos estado usando en cantidades alarmantes desde que encontramos la biblioteca en sexto año, y despertamos al fantasma de Sal.

-No es eso, sino que seremos hermanos de sangre, y ya saben lo que eso implica

-Que, que Voldemort lo notara y estará detrás de nosotros como lo esta detrás de ti, eso no seria novedad, dejo de serlo desde que fuimos al Ministerio de Magia en quinto año.

- ... –Harry-.

-Entonces cuando lo harán –pregunto una voz detrás de ellos-

-Hola Salazar –respondió Harry –

-Harry como estas.

-Buenas noches señor Slytherin –dijo Hermione-.

-Igual de cortes a Rowena; buenas noches señorita y deja de decirme señor.

-Hola Sal.

-Ronnie como has estado.

Los chicos sonrieron al recordar su encuentro con el fantasma de Slytherin, quien resulto ser bastante diferente a como lo narraban los libros de historia, ya que seria como una mezcla de las personalidades de Sirius, por lo bromista y espontáneo, algo de Hagrid por su nobleza y gusto por los animales algo extraños y Albus por su gran poder y paternalismo, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que no siempre fue así; sino que al realizar una serie de investigaciones sobre Magia Oscura esta le fue poseyendo, hasta dominarlo y relegando su verdadero ser en su corazón, hasta la batalla con Gryffindor, en la cual prefirió su muerte a la del mundo mágico, alojando su espíritu en la biblioteca, de la Cámara Secreta, donde su propia oscuridad regresaría de donde vino.

Además resulto ser un gran profesor ( Por algo es fundador de Hogwarts ¿ No ?) . Pero lo que dejo anonadados a los chicos fue el hecho de saber que no solo Tom Riddle era su heredero sino también, Lillian Marguerite Evans.

-Lo mas apropiado seria en la próxima luna llena –respondió Harry-

-Me parece muy bien, la energía de la luna equilibrara la Magia Oscura y sus propios poderes, además, recuerden una cosa chicos, la magia es solo magia son nuestras acciones la que la clasifican –les dijo Slytherin-

A los días siguiente se ve al Trío Gryffindor en la Cámara de los Secretos preparándose para el encantamiento, al iniciarse este, se toman de las manos, para así unir su energía mágica mientras dejan su mente en blanco, ya que Salazar inicia el Encantamiento – Hechizo – Invocación; para luego cortarse la palma de la mano, unirlas con la de sus compañeros hacer un circulo tal y cual estaban, mientras esto ocurría la energía mágica que rodeaba el lugar fue tan grande que Harry dejo de seguir el Hechizo al bloqueársele los sentidos por toda la energía acumulada, la cual era una mínima cantidad del poder que cada uno tenia por separado, y el cual se incrementaría según la unión, confianza y afecto que hubiese entre quienes realizaran la ceremonia, luego con una explosión de poder mágico que hizo vibrar los escudos del colegio y que marcaría el final de la ceremonia, se vieron los Tótem de cada uno, el de Harry fue un Basilisco Imperial, un reptil similar a una serpiente en forma, pero no en tamaño, el cual es igual al de un Basilisco normal, con escamas doradas, ojos esmeraldas, noble e inofensivo sino se le ataca, con le elegancia de un dragón y las virtudes de un fénix, el de Ron fue un Dragón Fanfir, un dragón de un color Azul tan intenso que parecía negro, cuya particularidad eran sus dos cabezas, elegantes y majestuosas, sabias y analíticas, poderosas e imbatibles; las cuales escupían un fuego glacial y un hielo que era peor que el aliento de diez dragones, por su parte Hermione mostró un unicornio de color negro, de intensos ojos azules cuyo cuerno, cascos y alas eran de color dorado, impetuoso e indomable, pero sabio y justo ante el cual los Tótem de Harry y Ron mostraron su respeto al inclinar la cabeza; Al terminó de la ceremonia de cada uno de los tótem, salió un destello de luz que se dirigió a cada una de las varitas de los chicos se unió a estas y formo una nueva para ellos, una varita que incrementaría el poder de las que ya tenían y de las cuales serian gemelas.

-Como se sienten chicos –pregunto Salazar al verles desplomarse-.

-Eso fue...

-Increíblemente

-Emocionante –dijeron ellos al tiempo-

-Que fue eso que vimos al final de la ceremonia –pregunto Ron-

-Se refieren a ellos –respondió Salazar, señalándoles sus Tótem – son sus formas de animagos, pero es tal el resultado de la unión de su poder que se manifiestan por separado, pero pueden adoptar su forma y poder, pero ellos deberán permanecer aquí o en el bosque prohibido pero hablaremos de ello después.

-Wow.

-Si eso, Hermione.

-Puedes repetirlo Ron.

-Es hora de probar que la unión de sus sangres salió bien –Dijo Slytherin adoptando un poco de su antigua maldad- _¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA ¡¡ –_dijo señalando a sus ahora descendientes, con su mano desprovista de varita -.

Lo que sucedió fue visto por ellos en cámara lenta, un rayo de Magia pura de color verde se dirigió a ellos de tal manera que no podían hacer nada para esquivarlo puesto que la ceremonia les dejo agotados y les mataría, pero lo harían juntos, pues juntos habían crecido y vivido aventuras y desventuras, tristezas y alegrías y si la muerte les llegaría a la vez, pues juntos la encararía ya que ni la muerte seria capaz de separar los lasos de su amistad. Pero lo que paso les dejo asombrados ya que a instantes de impactarles se abrazaron instintivamente para protegerse unos a otros, pero cuando les rozo un campo de energía de colores, colores que Slytherin tomo en cuenta se formo sobre ellos y fragmento en chispas verdes la maldición, haciéndola inofensiva.

-Felicidades Herederos de Hogwarts ahora cada uno de ustedes es más poderoso de lo que llegamos a ser los Cuatro Fundadores, juntos –dijo Salazar – ahora si podré descansar tranquilo, hijos míos.

-Por que hiciste eso Sal –pregunto Ron, molesto- Pudiste habernos matado.

-No, jamás habría pasado, puesto que sus sangres se unieron y los poderes y dones que estas tienen también lo hicieron, dones que se han reforzado e incrementado con lo que acaban de hacer.

-Hacer que cosa –pregunto Mione –

-No lo notaron, ustedes se unieron en un abraso fraternal para proteger a los demás sin importarles su vida, eso les recuerda algo.

-El sacrificio de mi mamá –dijo Harry, con voz quebrada-.

-O sea que tenemos la misma protección de Harry al _Kedavra_, verdad Sal –Pregunto Ron-.

-Entre otras cosas como la Habilidad de hablar Parsel, y su gran capacidad en DCAO ( Defensa ) y Duelos de Harry, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones y el análisis Estratégico de Ronald; y Transfiguraciones, Pociones de Hermione además de su previsión ante todo, así que empezaremos a aprender a Aparecerse en los Terrenos de Hogwarts y a realizar magia sin Varita o Magia Mental, como la que hice hace un momento.

-De donde sacaste el poder par el _Kedavra_–pregunto Hermione-.

-De ustedes, de donde creen –respondió Sal-.

** FIN FLASH BACK **

Ante tal explicación todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que un cambio en las ya casi inexistentes barreras del castillo les hizo correr hacia uno de los ventanales del Gran Salón y lo que vieron les dejo helados, mas de un centenar de criaturas oscuras entre vampiros, hombres lobos, dementores, gigantes y seres similares que se habían unido a Voldemort se presentaban a la batalla.

-Mione solo queda una opción –dijo Ron- debemos salir y ayudar a Harry.

-Ron sabes que no podemos ya que gastamos demasiada energía en el escudo, el cual debe mantenerse, además Harry nos dio gran cantidad de la suya propia cuando recibimos el _Kedavra_, solo nos queda confiar en el.

Al termino de esta ligera discusión el suelo del gran salón comenzó a vibrar y mostrar un patrón de rupturas, que al completarse dejo ver una abertura por la cual salieron poco después, un dragón azul oscuro de dos cabezas, un basilisco de color dorado y por ultimo un unicornio de color negro, los cuales se acercaron a Ron y Hermione y tras saludarles se dirigieron al exterior.

-: Shamsick, Sigfried, Merckab adonde se dirigen, les pueden atacar –pregunto Ron, en parsel- a fuera hay una batalla y podrían salir heridos : .

-: Por eso mismo debemos salir Amo Ron, Harry esta afuera y no podrá contra los refuerzos de Voldemort, así que decidimos salir a ayudarle : .

-: Como lo harán –pregunto Hermione- son demasiados y ustedes solo son tres : .

-: Sabes sonaste como cuando Remus les decía lo mismo - Dijo Merckab, A su dueña y amiga – Shamsick y yo protegeremos a Harry al interponernos entre Voldemort y las criaturas oscuras, creando un escudo que evitara que le ataquen a el o a nosotros, Sigfried será quien ataque, esperamos que podamos ser ayuda –finalizo ella- : .

-: Esta bien pero no se arriesguen mucho que Merlín y Dios les protejan : .

Al salir ellos al campo de batalla e interponerse entre Harry y Voldemort, este creyó que ya había ganado al batalla al ver un basilisco, pero descubrió su error cuando este le ataco y brindo algo de su poder a Harry, se interpuso entre este y los seres oscuros aliados a el; a la par que creaba un gran campo de energía en compañía de Merckab; también atacaba a cuantos osaban acercársele ya fuesen, hombres lobos o gigantes, no importaba, ya que al salir al aire libre Shamsick recupero su verdadero tamaño el de un majestuoso basilisco imperial, de mas de treinta metros de largo y un grosor de cerca de cinco, cuya fuerza superaba a la de dos o tres gigantes, sin contar su poderoso veneno que a la par podía curar una herida mortal, como causarla; Merckab era un poco más sutil ya que su ataque era similar a el canto de las míticas sirenas, el cual hacia perder la razón a los hombres lobos lo cual les llevaba a que se atacasen entre sí y a los demás, sus alas creaban rayos de luz similares al sol que al impactar en los vampiros les convertía en cenizas; Por su parte Sigfried hacia honor al guerrero de quien tomaba nombre ya que como él, atacaba a quien se encontrara a su alcance, no importaba que tuviese que hacer, si recurrir a sus poderosas garras, a sus dos fauces con afilados colmillos, a su cola que parecía un látigo que desprendía fuego o a su letal aliento.

Harry al ver que no tendría que preocuparse de la intromisión de nuevos enemigos centro su atención una vez mas en Voldemort, con una continua sucesión de ataques de tal magnitud que se podían percibir en la vibración del aire, que impedía que sus dañadas túnicas dejasen de ondear, poco después de reiniciada esta lucha y notar que Riddle comenzaba a flaquear algo en él surgió, una furia y una oscuridad tal, que amenazaba con poseerle y hacerle tomar el lugar del hombre que frente a el se encontraba, pero el recordar cuánto había sufrido por culpa de aquel ser, la muerte de sus padres, el encarcelamiento de su padrino, la batalla de fin de cuarto año y lo que siguió, solo un par de recuerdos evitaron la caída de Harry en la oscuridad, su madre con su cabello escarlata y brillantes ojos esmeralda, su sonrisa cálida y relajante, su padre con esa sonrisa tan similar a la de el, pero sobre todo le ayudo una imagen, la imagen de una chica de dieciséis años cabello rojizo e igual de intenso a su determinación y ojos igual de claros a los de su mejor amigo, de quien era hermana, todo ello sumado al canto de un fénix proveniente de la varita en su mano derecha y la vibración de su hermana gemela, en un bolsillo oculto dentro de su túnica, que paresia hablarle en parsel le calmo, por lo que opto por continuar atacando con ambas varitas y con cada ataque lanzado parecía que sus ataques adquirían un nuevo poder, un poder que amenazaba con llegar a niveles jamás pensados, por lo que continuo atacando de manera in - interrumpida a su contrincante hasta que pareció que perdía **Toda** su magia.

-Ríndete Tom, esto no debe acabar así, con un Kedavra o con el beso de un dementor –dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarle con ambas varitas, ante el asombro de quienes les escuchaban–.

-No serias capaz de hacerlo eres el típico niño bueno –respondió con burla-.

-No me presiones, ni mucho menos me subestimes Tom, en estos momentos no sabes de lo que soy capaz – le respondió Harry en un tono de voz que le helo la piel a cuantos le escucharon, quienes fueron los alumnos de Hogwarts, además de los profesores, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores que llegaron a ayudarles y quienes habían abandonado el refugio del Gran Salón al ver que solo quedaban Harry y Tom, además Shamsick, Sigfried, Merckab quienes a pesar de estar cansados y heridos pero vivos y bien, no dejaron de mantener un escudo alrededor de los dos contrincantes-

-Jamás me rendiré ante ti Potter –dijo, mientras atacaba – _¡¡ Animus Magia Anilhiare ¡¡ _

El rayo de energía se dirigió rápidamente hacia Harry quien no le esquivo y dejo que le impactara directamente en el pecho haciéndole caer, lo cual produjo en Voldemort una de sus carcajadas mas frías, jamás escuchadas hasta la fecha, pero dichas carcajadas se detuvieron cuando.

_-¡¡ Petrificus Totallus ¡¡ ¡¡ Accio Varita ¡¡ _ -dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba y realizaba el encantamiento, a la vez que le petrificaba– Sabes Tom jamás pensé que cometerías ese error, el de atacar a alguien con la sangre de Salazar Slytherin, con un hechizo de su creación, si Tom también soy descendiente de Slytherin – dijo mientras levantaba sus dos varitas y pronunciaba las dos palabras que jamás nadie pensó que el diría- _¡¡ AVADA KEDAVRA ¡¡._

Tras acabar con la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle y ver caer su cuerpo dejo escapar en un murmullo dos palabras, palabras que todos escucharon; Adiós Abuelo, y al hacerlo una intensa luz envolvió no solo el campo de batalla, sino los terrenos de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido y a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban, estuviesen vivos o no, para luego desvanecerse y con esta todo lo que allí se encontraba.

**FIN CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**PD.** Por favor cualquier review es bien recibido, no importa si es un tomatazo, howler o un sencillo que bien sigue así

Att

Cerberuxs

A.K.A. " Eriol Slytherin "


End file.
